


A Manly Man Crush

by jukori



Series: Misery Loves Company [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Drama & Romance, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Nakamaship, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Swordfighting, Teamwork, zoro is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukori/pseuds/jukori
Summary: Down the road each member of the Straw Hats got a little crush on a certain swordsman. Zoro/Everyone. Lots of fluff, nakamaship, but nothing explicit. (It could also be read as platonic friendship, except for Sanji and Luffy maybe)  T - for mild cursing and the cook's naughty thoughts ;)





	1. Nami

**Author's Note:**

> Crush: "A strong feeling of love, that usually does not last very long." - Oxford Dictionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami's crush: Powerful. Steady. Safe.

 

 _This was it_ , Nami thought. She had gambled for high stakes and ended up in the pitfall of her own making. Damn it! A hurricane of emotions brewed inside her - fear, regret, and also a great chunk of annoyance. What an embarrassing way to die, killed by random henchman #21, or was it #24? With no hope to escape Nami resigned into her fate and closed her eyes as the dagger approached.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar roar of steel clashing against steel. A sound that made her heart sigh in relief. No doubt, she'd be safe. Luck was still on her side.

"You're hurt?" Zoro asked, a sword clenched between his teeth, but Nami simply waved him off.

He stood there in all his demonic glory, radiating power and promising destruction. Soon a grim smile would decorate his face, and by the end of the battle he'd be covered in red. Nami never felt more at ease. She could predict him like the weather. Zoro was steady as the stars and constant like the rain, contrary to certain rubber boy who was chaos incarnated. He gave her the stability she deep down desperately craved.

“About time,” she muttered lighthearted, with the weight lifted and placed on boarder shoulders.

Her eyes lingered on his muscular back, wandering down his body. So what if her pulse got up and her cheeks turned slightly pink? She was only human. And he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

A feral growl indicated that Zoro was ready to shed blood, and break a couple of bones while at it - a wild animal indeed. But so was she. Nami rose Clima Tact in hand.

Later they would celebrate their victory, relax in each other’s company and laugh together, but right now she could already hear Luffy's shouts, urging them to move forward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Brook's crush: Grace. Kindness. Family.


	2. Brook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook's crush: Grace. Kindness. Family.

 

A steady tune of affectionate bickering hummed through the air, building the solid foundation for a song Brook already memorized by heart. The ups, the downs, the chorus repeating itself in an endless loop persistent as the tide. Hearts beating in sync, and lyrics filled with dreams and trust and love. It never failed to amaze him. After all it was the siren melody of his new Nakama. Every member joined the great ensemble, adding their own spin. Oh, such a joy. Never would he have to play solo again!

Even so the notes were painfully familiar, well known and well cherished, yet not identical. A different song, but the same melody.

As usual it ended with their Captain's bright laugh, and his first mate surrendering to his whims. It was a rather amusing performance in Brook's eyes - if he had some. Yohohohohoo.

What a beautiful symphony, what a beautiful duet.

For a single, meaningful moment Zoro side-eyed the skeleton before making up his mind and strolled over.

"Oi, Brook," the swordsman paused. A flicker of uncertainty hushed over his otherwise neutral features, however deep hidden glimmered curiosity.

"Uhm, I was wondering," he continued hesitant, one hand fidgeting absentmindedly with Shusui's hilt.

An involuntary shiver went down Brook's spine and his bones rattled. The scars of too many lonely nights suffered from the blade were still fresh. And its new master was definitely no less intimidating than its old.

Despite being in Zoro’s debt for returning his shadow, the skeleton felt unsure of his own place as another swordsman in the straw hat crew. How could he compare? The younger man offered his life instead of their captains to protect them all!

Brook held his breath - not that it mattered. Oxygen was optional for him. Yohohoho.

"If you wanna spar?" Zoro finished the question gently, as if not to spook him any further.

"Huh?" Was this a test? "Right now?"

The ex-pirate hunter didn't quite managed to look him in the eye. If Brook didn't knew any better, he'd say Zoro was nervous?

The silence stretched till it reached a crucial level of awkward.

"Ah, nev-"

"I would love to Zoro-san.", Brook interrupted, before the younger man could take his offer back.

For more privacy they retreated into the crows nest.

"Ready?" Zoro asked, giving the skeleton a last chance to change his mind.

But Brook just nodded. Honestly, he had waited since Thriller Bark for this to come. At the end of the day it was the swordsman's duty, as second in command, to separate the wheat from the chaff.

In one swift move the skeleton drew Soul Solid from its sheath and waited for hell to break lose.

 _Wheat,_ Brook thought desperately. He wanted to be wheat!

Seeing Zoro fight, and going up against him, was as different as night and day. In his own right Brook was a high-class swordsman, however Zoro was on a whole other level. Raw talent mixed with inhuman determination made him one of the most dangerous opponents to face. His all-consuming search for improvement was truly frightening. He'd stop at nothing.

Brook watched as the Samurai reached for his own katanas. To his surprise Zoro only choose Wado. The steel shone softly in the dim light: subdued, almost gentle.

A moment passed in which neither of them moved, and then they simultaneously clashed. Both taking a dip to test the waters. Zoro appeared to be genuinely pleased with Brooks reaction. He observed patiently, before they continued their deadly dance.

Not for the first time was Brook stunned by his skills. The other was in complete control. With every bold attack, he pushed and tugged at his limits, driving them back and forth. He blasted through his defense with a grace that should be illegal! Together a rhythm was build that lived in its own world and knew nothing but the thrill of the fight. Fed by adrenalin, confidence and strength. What a terrifying experience!

But what surprised him was the astonishing lightens to it. Almost playful. Obviously, Zoro wasn't one to pull punches, but this felt different. It Lacked the gravity of a life and death situation. No struggle for survival, or burden to be pulled down by, just them, giving and taking, helping each other grow. Training was not to destroy, merely to learn.

Free from violence and brutal force the skeleton saw beneath it. Only a fool wouldn't notice the delicate beauty of his flawless execution. Unique. Vibrant. Intimate. Nothing was easier than to fall in love with the flow of Zoros movements.

 _Art_ , Brook mused. Effortless and elegant in its demand. It was a representation of who Zoro was, taking risks and striving for perfection. He almost laughed out loud. Unquestionably, a storyteller, and this was his way of introducing himself. In fact, the swordsman seemed to have quite a taste for the dramatic.

Brook felt honored that Zoro would share this side of him, or rather allowed him to be part of it.

Moreover, this was fun, more than fun. It was addicting! A grin spread across his face and the younger man was smirking as well, both lost in the exhilarating rush of the battle. No wonder Sanji-san kept on pushing Zoro's buttons.

Sadly it was over way too soon. His eyes got captured as Zoro bashed forward. Failing to block the attack, Brook's sword clattered to the ground and the musician landed on his bony behind. The sharp edge of the sword flashed in front of him till it rested against his throat.

Had he screwed up? A flare of uncertainty welled through him. What if he wasn't good enough? Would he be truly allowed to stay? He worried irrationally.

As if the ex-pirate hunter could sense the changing atmosphere he put Wado where it belonged.

"The master has failed more than the novice ever tried."

 _Oh god_ , Zoro cringed inwardly at his own words, _did I really just quote my Sensei?_

Sheepishly he scratched the back of his neck, before extending a hand to help the musician up.

His breath came out a little too fast and Brook thought that the other looked incredible young with his flushed cheeks and shy smile. He stared at him in awe as he realized that those words were meant to cheer him up. This wasn't a test. This was Zoro reaching out, trying to make him feel at home.

Something warm settled into his bones and his soul sung in delight.

"Thank you." The skeleton took the outstretched hand of his nakama. And then they went for round two. It was Brooks turn to introduce himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Robin's crush: Peace. Trust. Silence.


	3. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's crush: Peace. Trust. Silence.

 

Robin couldn’t sleep. It happened from time to time.

For the past two hours her eyes were fixed on the sealing. Her clammy body was covered in cold sweat and the tight knot in her chest just wouldn’t loose. Sometimes she got like this. It was nothing new, nothing to worry about. Simply another thing she learned to live with.

At nights like this, when the confinement of the cabin felt too much, the gentle rocking of the waves wasn’t enough to pull her under. The room seemed too small, while the walls were closing in.

Caged. Trapped. Alone. Robin knew she was a prisoner of her own mind, yet her thoughts ran wild, stumbling and tripping all over the place, leaving only a trail of chaos behind. In the late hours, her darkest nightmares came to life.

Her skin begun to crawl beneath her nails and she was choking. _Space_ , she thought. She needed space. There was no point in staying. With that, she admitted defeat and fled, like always.

Her feet dragged over the icy floor till they finally found their way on deck. As soon as the fresh air washed over her slim frame, she drew in a long breath and exhaled.  
  
Absentmindedly her hands brushed together before wrapping her arms around herself. What a beautiful night. The ocean had changed into a mirror, reflecting a sky lit by millions of mischievous stars, their secrets only kept by the cheshire grin of the silver moon.

Up in the crows nest stood Roronoa Zoro. His two-thousand-yard stare was fixed on a point even their captain couldn’t reach - a past regret he could not heal. With a tilt of his head he acknowledged her existence. She nodded in reply, and for a split second their eyes met. It felt like looking into her own.

The stoic swordsman gave a half shrug before turning away. It wasn’t his watch either.

Robin relaxed. Cloaked with the quiet of the night and him watching over her, she felt safe. Little by little it lulled her in, till it was difficult to imagine a time when it wasn’t like that. She leaned against the railing and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, not able to suppress the soft smile that spread around her face. That’s how they worked.

The trust between them was hard earned and she wouldn’t trade the world for it. Not bribed by jewels or gold, but rather unconventionally won. It took her 1000 little victories of protecting their Nakama, and by than she herself had fallen under their spell.

Above all Robin was rewarded with a bond that kept her at ease. A simple and direct relationship, with no need for her to fake it. She never told him anything, and he never asked, but they both understood and they both accepted.

Her chin rested on her palm as she chuckled in amusement. Wasn’t she lucky?

.  
.  
.

A shift in the air told her a storm was creeping up and by the way the swordsman’s shoulders tensed he had noticed too. But for now she would enjoy the peace - as long as it lasted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Usopp's crush: Courage. Strength. Admiration.


	4. Usopp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp's crush: Courage. Strength. Admiration.

 

"Zoro! Sanji!" Usopp yelled in the midst of battle.

As soon as the words left his mouth two heads turned. The sudden attention of the large predators he attracted, made him shudder. Scary, both of them were truly scary, but right now he couldn't get startled. The clock was ticking - literally.

He clenched his fist.

With his chin high up, the sniper pointed at a huge iron door. The thing was easily as wide as Zoro's swords long, and a freaking giant would fit through without even so much as bumping his head.

A lit fuse, that had snuck around the chaos, mocked them one last time, before finally vanishing behind it.

Tables were about to turn. If the explosive in there went off, they would certainly be doomed. It'd sink the entire ship and Merry was out of reach. Zoro and Sanji exchanged a look. They must have come to the same conclusion.

"Don't screw up, shitty cook!"

"As if, Marimo!"

The competitive bickering went on, and Usopp swore if those knuckleheads didn't get their shit together he would -

"Let's go!" Zoro took his white katana in his mouth, while flexing his muscles. To put his whole strength into the next attack the pirate hunter lowered his body.

Usopp's heart-beat quickened and he took a step back. With Zoro vicious and dangerous in front his worries seemed suddenly absurdly unfounded.

Sanji on the other hand, just rolled his eyes at the display of concentrated manliness and continued stretching his legs. Despite the attitude both of them wore grim smiles, eyes solely fixed on the goal, and then they charged in.

Were the cook’s swift kicks on it's own weren't able to destroy the door, Zoro's swords cut the steel like butter, but even that wasn’t enough. The giant blocks produced by the slashes wouldn't bulge. The impact was yet too weak. So, it was up to Sanji to create a path for the sniper.

While Luffy was busy punching the foe of the week into oblivion, the snipers world became quiet. Over dust, smoke and confusion he lifted his weapon and swallowed his insecurity. He drew a deep breath. Finding his target, he took aim. All what’s left to do was delivering the final blow. Usopp squared his shoulders.

"Waterdragon Staaaaar!" He yelled.

The dying flame hissed angry, before disappearing into thin air.

"Phew," the sniper wiped the sweat from his forehead. He made the shot, and not a second too soon.

Sanji whistled in appreciation and gave him a thumbs up.

"God job," Zoro agreed.

Usopp’s higher brain functions failed. He stared at them with unbelieving eyes. Truth to be told, it was rare for him to get compliments, especially from the swordsman, and it meant everything to him.

While his adrenaline declined to its normal level, he scratched his nose in embarrassment and basically glowed under the attention.

A little starstruck he puffed out his chest. "O-Of course! Don't worry Great Captain Usopp is here!" he boasted proudly, while a goofy grin spread from one ear to the other.

One day he'll be a brave warrior of the sea just like them. Like Zoro, who could march into battle without hesitation nor fear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chopper’s crush: Warm. Secure. Home.


	5. Chopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper’s crush: Warm. Secure. Home.

 

Chopper glared at the bright blue sky. Not a single cloud graced the firmament. Beneath, the water shimmered innocent and peaceful, while high above, seagulls revealed exciting tales of new adventures waiting on the horizon.

“Stupid Grand Line,” he muttered to the world at large. Where was this kind of weather last night? Or the night before?

Cranky and exhausted the little doctor rubbed his hooves over his blurry eyes, as he stomped along the gunwale. To find the reindeer in a bad mood was a rare sight, and the crew knew when to keep their distance. They had learned the hard way.

In a hopeless attempt to ease the ache of his sore muscles Chopper stretched his stiff and strained limbs, but to his rising frustration it made it even worse.

 _Great, just great_ , he thought grumpy, while scanning his surrounding for a quiet place to rest. He sighed. At least his spot wasn’t taken.

Zoro was currently napping. With his body sprawled on deck, swords nearby, and back slumped against the railing, he appeared completely lost to the world. Chopper shuffled closer. He shifted from one foot to the other, before finally climbing into the swordsman’s lap. Though, Zoro didn’t seem to mind. He never did. So Chopper simply snuggled in.

Tough and incredible strong that was Zoro. Whenever Chopper was scared he could count on the pirate hunter, and it was Zoro who always jumped in first as soon as trouble arrived - well beside Luffy of course. But more so Zoro was warm, warm and safe. He remembered endless times of callous hands gently rubbing over his back, and firm arms carrying him when his own legs wouldn’t. The silently offered comfort never failed to sooth his worn nerves. Zoro felt like home.

Pleased with the samurai as his pillow, and tugged in by the steady rhythm of a beating heart, Chopper yawned. The swordsman’s soft breath tickled his left ear and made him turn in response. He pressed his nose deeper against the board chest. Surrounded by the familiar sense of steel he started to drift off. His tired limbs grew heavier and heavier with each passing second, till his eyelids surrendered and sunk down.

One last time he looked up at Zoro’s sleeping form. A lazy smile lingered at the corner of his mouth.

Caught between dream and reality, the little doctor held on to the rush of warmth that spread through him and leaned in closer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The next chapter might be a little more matured, but nothing explicit. 
> 
> Next: Sanji's and Franky's crush: Lust. Acceptance. Denial.


	6. Franky & Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's and Franky's crush: Lust. Acceptance. Denial.

 

Under his firm grip Franky sensed the lid yielding. He slowly pulled upward and the snap of metal, as well as a sizzle of released carbon filled the galley. The cyborg smiled pleased at the familiar sound of opening a fresh cola bottle. It always managed to cheer him up, not that he needed it or anything.

While he eagerly gulped the cool liquid down, his energy returned.

"Super~!" He struck a bright pose and gone were any worries whatsoever.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Franky looked through the porthole. It was a quiet day and probably the hottest of the year. Which was partly the reason Zoro had abandoned the confinement of the crows nest. Another one was the ongoing complains of their Nakama about the increasing manly musk spreading in the small room. Franky didn’t mind and just chuckled. Life was not easy for the swordsman.

The kitchen was the perfect spot to watch his insane work-out routine. Those biceps, chiseled abs, tanned skin glistening slightly in the sun. His face was intense with concentration, muscles rippling as he swung his weights, and of course their captain strategically placed beneath to catch the welcomed breeze.

Franky bit his lips. For him it was simple. He could appreciate a hot body when he saw one. Whereas the cook was a little more complicated. Zoro called him dartboard brow, ero-cook or dumbass cook. Sanji called him mosshead, shitty marimo or stupid swordsman. Usopp called them both morons, and to Franky they were all his bros.

Behind him said cook was currently working. As the familiar rattling of pods came to a halt, he heard Sanji approach and noticed his raised brow.

"You got a nice view, that's all," the shipwright shrugged self-explanatory.

"Jeez," Sanji replied unbelieving.

His eyes followed Franky's and fell on the pair outside. Zoro chose the exact moment to laugh, raucous and obnoxiously loud about something Luffy said, his head thrown back and his long neck shining with a light sweat from the late summer warmth clinging to the air around them. Mortification, anger and the desire to lick the swordsman's neck warred in his mind.

Sanji swallowed against the dryness in his mouth. He wished he found that off-putting. Roronoa Zoro was the universe's idea to torture him. He liked girls, but his gaze still lingered. He had issues, he knew.

He could visualize his head on the pillow, his hands on Zoro, their mouths pressed together, needy and burning, grappling for someone to keep them grounded. Zoro's knees planted on either side of him, and he would let him — Sanji jolted back to reality, briefly wondering who the fuck he screwed in the past to deserve this shit. It was starting to piss him off.

Turning his face away, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

By all means, he of all people should not be attracted to the muscle-head. From his ridiculous green hair to his inhuman strength. The brute was a soldier through and through. A simple-minded idiot, whose whole existence centered around fighting and following orders. No thanks. Been there done that. It was hitting home way to close. Literally.

Furthermore, he reminded Sanji of all the things he was not, never would be. With an ambition larger than life and a head full of crazy ideas, but at the same time overcoming every obstacle he himself wouldn't even dare to try. It made him feel inferior, like he wasn’t good enough, leaving him confused and irritated.

Worst, the bastard _knew_. He could point out all his mistakes and cut through his walls as if it were nothing, arrogant smirk always kept in place.

So, they clashed. Fire and ice. Day and night. Bitter and sweet. Zoro and - No. Definitely no. Obviously no.

However, there were small things that carefully differentiated the swordsman from his brothers. A gentle smile, a pet on the back, and the way he looked at their captain. Also, Zoro never wasted food and had rather nice table manners…

In the privacy of his head the blond admitted that for all his shortcomings he trusted and cared about the shitty Marimo quite a lot. Which confused him even more. He just couldn't figure it out. Well, against stupidity even the gods themselves struggled in vain.

So, he kept a straight face, while inside his stomach was doing flip-flops. But his thoughts were not allowed to wander down the rabbit hole named Roronoa Zoro. There was only one reasonable thing to do.

"Nami-swaaann, Robin-chwan, snacks are ready!" Sanji cooed lovey-dovey. With heart shaped eyes he twirled around and noodeled off, ignoring the sick and twisted feeling in his guts.

Franky sighed. The denial was strong in this one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, yeah, I kinda ship Zoro/Sanji a little. Originally I planned more for them, however it ended up being too long (and too matured). For all of you that are interested I decided to do a one-shot collection later on. Let me know If you have any ideas regarding this 'project' XD
> 
> Next: Zoro’s crush: Hope. Dreams. Time.


	7. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's crush: Hope. Dreams. Time

 

Merry trembled under the thunder of cannons. Like vultures the enemies circled her, smelling an easy prey, while more and more intruders washed over the railing. Not strong but plenty. It wouldn’t make a difference.

Zoro busied himself fending off another wave of attacks. The plan was simple: ‘Go hit whatever hit us!’ And till now, it worked pretty well all things considered.

Cold wind bit into his flesh, as the ex-pirate hunter sensed a change. They weren’t alone anymore. In the stormy sea, allies and friends had gathered.

He watched proud over the ones he called family. All pulling their weight, and doing the best they could. A crew he trusted, cared, and loved. No way their journey would end.

As the fight dragged on, a glimmer of black caught his attention, luring his gaze away and keeping him prison. He would recognize this sword anywhere.

There on the other side of the battlefield was Dracule Mihawk, causally slaughtering the poor souls around him. Instantly he was drawn to his every move. Razor sharp blades danced like feathers through the air, while bodies piled on the ground. Zoro was sure if he concentrated hard enough he could see the occasional drops of red, sprinkling the deep waters below.

Rooted on the spot he stood there, nothing but a child, drowning in the over-towering presence of the older man. He was like poetry in a world in which Zoro was still learning the alphabet. Beautiful and terrifying all at once.

His throat went dry and for a brief second, he allowed himself to falter.

Well, if your dreams don’t scare you, they weren’t big enough! A spark was lit, that soon would be followed by a blazing fire. The mere thought of Hawk-Eye made his chest crawl and his pulse soar.

Fear and excitement mingled in his mind. The pirate hunter was starving for another chance to cross blades, a burning desire just the strongest were able to satisfy. His fingers twitched. Which mark would those confident hands leave this time on his body? What else could they do?

Leaning towards him, he hungrily licked his lips. The greatest swordsman in the world, his future, bright as a star. So close, barely out of reach. He could see the finish line, the end of his road and more, all laid down in front. Would it slip away if he tried to touch?

Driven by danger and overcome with the urge to shorten the distance - to feel what rightfully was his, he approached.

The moth surrendered to the flame.

A thrill went through his veins as the Shichibukai glanced over his shoulder. Fight, flight, freeze. Zoro took a sharp breath, and choose the latter. The hawk crooked his head, while his calm, icy eyes pierced into his very being. No doubt, the master of all swordsman had noticed him staring. _Yikes!_

Time stopped - he stopped. Still hypnotized, Zoro straightened under his watch,completely missing the frown on his captains face. The moment stretched to infinity and beyond, while the world around them faded, till only the two remained, creating their own little universe. Zoro was strangely okay with that. His heart skipped a beat and heat crept up his face.

 _You got this_ , the first mate of the straw hats reminded himself. _Just act casual_. After all it could be worse. However, today was an unbelievable tight race for hideous as the stupid cook yelled from somewhere, “Eyes on the price!”

Zoro jumped, caught with one hand in a cookie jar.

Mihawk’s indifferent and majestic expression changed into a knowing half smirk, which was rather appealing - scratch that, it was sexy as hell. _Oh gosh, where was a cliff when you needed one?_

"Bwuh," Zoro managed. The color of the Samurai’s face ultimately betrayed him. His cheeks turned from a nice shade of pink into a full grown tomato red.

He cringed. It was soul-crushingly awkward, but he refused to let the situation strip him of his dignity as a swordsman. He hasn't gasped, shrieked or made any other embarrassing noises in over three months. There was one exception which involved Luffy, the cook and a giant octopus, but Zoro was practicing selective amnesia.

He didn’t turn away until a swift kick was delivered right into his knee pit.

“What the heck?!” He shouted angry, and whirled around, now focused on their favorite rubber boy.

.  
.  
.

The moth may surrender to the flame, but ultimately it yearned for the light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next: Luffy’s crush: Heart. Soul. Eternity.


	8. Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Luffy’s crush: Heart. Soul. Forever.~~

 

Luffy didn’t have a crush on Zoro. He loved him.

.  
.  
.

"Seriously, what do you see in that guy?" Nami asked blankly as they watched the future pirate king, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky trying to bribe Robin into performing tactic 15. The Giant Robot Warrior: Big Emperor was doomed to fail. It was simply a matter of how huge the collateral damage would turn out to be. In that regard Robin always kept it interesting.

She stole a glimpse to her left and was surprised by the soft expression she found. Lips gently curved, warm glowing eyes combined with a certain kind longing that made her heart ache. The swordsman looked at their captain like he hung the moon. Luffy hung the moon, Zoro knew.

"He makes me laugh," he finally answered with a straight face, but a soft chuckle already bubbled up.

Luffy made him feel younger, like he could take away all the years bearing down on his shoulders with just a grin, and he can. He does. Step by step he had changed his world.  
  
A long-suffering sigh escaped the navigator. _They are both idiots_ , she thought with an air of apathetic annoyance, however the smile on her lips told another story. And hey, isn’t there always some madness in love?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Final chapter!!! Thank you so much for all your REVIEWS! It means a lot to me. (They fuel my inner goddess :3) Since I kinda cheated with Luffy I did a little spinoff from his POV called 'A New Yesterday'. Check it out if you like.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make sense, sounds weird, or if you have some questions and plot ideas please let me know! I want to improve my writing and am open for any help I can get! :)
> 
> This story was inspired by akurosa's fanfiction: 'Moments like this' and by bobtheacorn's 'no parking on the battleground'. If you haven't read them I strongly recommend it, They are amazing!!! (Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6332829/1/Moments-Like-This) (https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459533?view_full_work=true) 
> 
>  Next: Luffy's POV in a fanfic called **'A New Yesterday'**


End file.
